


Hazy Mind, Lucid Love

by runnerfangirl



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alcohol, Amused Magnus Bane, Clingy Alec Lightwood, Drunk Alec Lightwood, Drunken Kissing, Fluff and Humor, Glitter, M/M, Making Out, Shameless Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runnerfangirl/pseuds/runnerfangirl
Summary: Magnus had seen the drunk side of Alec before, when they had been alone. But this, seeing Alec act likethisout in the open and in front of his siblings was quite surprising, no matter how drunk he was. He was clingy; he was shameless. He couldn't keep his hands off of Magnus because apparently, he was horny, too.





	Hazy Mind, Lucid Love

In hindsight, it was Magnus’ fault that Alec got drunk. If he hadn’t made that delicious drink (which Alec _loved_ despite his distaste for alcohol), the Shadowhunter wouldn’t have drunk glass after glass; and he would have been perfectly sober, instead of getting hammered.

“Magnus…” Alec whined, drawing out the u’s. He nuzzled his face further into the space where the warlock’s neck met his shoulder.

“Yes, my darling?” Humor was coating Magnus’ voice but Alec’s attention had already slipped away to notice that detail. There was laughter around them; some voices that Alec could barely recognize were chatting loudly. When had his siblings and the others came to Magnus’ loft? The latest time Alec could recall, they were drinking alone.

“Mags! I want ‘em gone!” Alec shouted, but his voice was muffled by Magnus’ neck.

“But they arrived just ten minutes ago, Alexander.” Magnus patted Alec’s hair like he would do to a child, but the eighteen-year-old Shadowhunter seemed to love the gesture. He was curled up into Magnus’ side on the huge, plush couch and one of his hands was absent-mindedly playing with the necklaces around Magnus’ throat. Every now and then, the tips of Alec’s fingers would touch the strip of skin Magnus was showing, making the warlock shudder in his seat. Alec would have a private grin on his face then, feeling proud with his clouded mind that he could make Magnus feel hot and bothered in front of others with only a little amount of touch.

“By the Angel! Simon, I hope you are filming this!”

Alec heard the distant voice of his _parabatai_ , and whined unhappily. He buried his face further into Magnus’ neck and tightened his hands around the warlock.

Suddenly, an idea appeared in Alec’s mind as if a light bulb turned on above his head. He giggled at the expression. He would have liked to know if Magnus could make a light bulb appear on his head. Or even better: a glittery light bulb! He bet the warlock would still look hot even with a light bulb floating and shinning above his head.

Alec continued to giggle at his thoughts, and filed the image of Magnus with a bulb away in his mind, only so he could think about that later. He turned his attention to the idea he had had to get his siblings out of Magnus’ loft quickly and leave them alone.

“Mags,” murmured Alec and pressed a sloppy kiss on his neck. He shifted on the couch, pulling himself onto Magnus’ lap, leaving a trail of kisses along his jaw. Alec let out a disappointed huff when Magnus leaned back to look at his face. The younger boy’s eyes were hazy and half-closed, and a small pout was playing on his lips.

“Darling, you’re drunk,” Magnus stated calmly.

Alec waved his hand in the air like what Magnus had just said was an unnecessary fact. “And you’re beautiful. And you’re my boyfriend–Can you believe _the_ Magnus Bane is my boyfriend?! I think I should take the advantage of that.”

He shifted his body once again, trying to rest his knees on either side of Magnus’ thighs without falling down the couch. Alec placed both of his hands on his boyfriend’s chest, caressing his skin with the pads of his fingers, twirling the necklaces in between them. “Magnus…” The Shadowhunter tried to sound seductive, which was something he wouldn’t even dare to try if he was sober. (At least, not when they were in front of his siblings instead of being in the safety of their bedroom.)

“Mags, come on…”

“Sayang, you…”

Alec pressed his lips against Magnus’, kissing him messily, hungrily. “Mhmm,” he murmured between the kisses. “I love when you talk Indonesian to me.”

A second later, Magnus’ lips were no longer touching Alec’s. He was leaning back on the couch, his head thrown back as he laughed hard enough to cause a few tears slip down his cheeks. Alec looked at him happily, a dopey smile on his face. He was unaware of the laughter around them, or everyone’s gazes locked on the two lovers. A camera clicked and the flash blinded their eyes for a second, but all of that was too far away for Alec, who was looking at Magnus’ exposed neck while licking his lips. Magnus had a really, really nice neck.

He leaned closer to the warlock, trapping him between his body and the couch. His hands travelled upwards, stopping when he reached his cheeks. Alec caressed Magnus’ cheekbones with his thumbs as the warlock’s laughter slowly subdued.

“Mags,” said Alec, drawing out the a’s this time.

“Hmm?” Magnus answered. His eyes were bright with happiness and the feeling of being content. Alec pressed his lips next to his ear, letting one of his hands play with the collar of Magnus’ silk shirt. He moved on Magnus’ lap, purposefully grinding his ass against the other’s crotch. Alec smirked when Magnus took a sharp breath and he pressed a kiss on the skin behind the warlock’s ear.

“Can we fuck now?” he asked innocently, his lips touching the shell of Magnus’ ear.

“Alexander,” Magnus groaned. He leaned back a few inches to look at the blue eyes.

“Yes?” Alec looked at Magnus expectedly, anticipation running through his veins. (Along with the alcohol he had consumed.)

“You’re drunk,” Magnus deadpanned. Alec felt disappointment dawning on him.

“And you are my beautiful, glittery boyfriend! I thought we have already passed that point!” He pushed himself off of Magnus’ lap and poked his chest with an accusing finger. “Why don’t you fuck me? Don’t you love me anymore?”

“Darling, I-” Magnus got cut off by Alec’s shouting.

“Why don’t you love me anymore? Is it because I forgot to feed Chairman Meow a few days ago? Or because I accidently put too much sugar in your coffee? It was an accident, I swear! Do you-” Alec inhaled a sharp breath. “Do you not fuck me because I don’t wear glitter?” he whispered. Suddenly, he was by Magnus’ side on the couch again. “Mags, are you going to leave me for someone who wears glitter?”

Apparently, Alec’s insecurities showed up slightly when he was drunk.

“Of course not-”

“Magnus! Don’t leave me! I’ll wear glitter for you! I’ll even let you put make up on me! We don’t have to fuck if you don’t want to! I will-”

“Okay, okay, I got it... But I will never leave you, darling, alright?” Magnus curled his fingers under Alec’s chin and lifted his head. After the Shadowhunter nodded nebulously and nuzzled against the crook of his neck, Magnus turned his gaze to the small crowd watching the two.

“Show’s over, everyone.” He waved his hand in the air and the phone in Simon’s hand disappeared with a few blue sparks.

“Hey!” Magnus ignored the protest. He knew that Alec would die of embarrassment if his siblings kept the video. If someone was going to tease the Shadowhunter endlessly with it, it was going to be Magnus. Plus, he had always loved the adorable blush covering Alec’s cheeks whenever he was embarrassed.

“You can keep your drinks, but leave my home, now.”

There were series of objections and annoyed glares, but Magnus was acting as if he wasn’t aware of them. He snapped his fingers dismissively to lock the door after everyone got out and he turned to his boyfriend who was still clinging to him.

“Alexander,” Magnus patted his head and Alec turned to look at him with hazy eyes. “Let’s go to bed, shall we?”

The Shadowhunter perked up with the question. “Are we going to have sex now?”

Magnus huffed out a laugh. “No, darling. We’re not.”

Alec seemed to think for a moment before he blurted out a question. “Are you going to put glitter on me before we have sex? Can I put glitter on you too? You look beautiful with glitter. I’d like to fuck you when you’re covered in glitter. Can we do that?”

He was looking at Magnus with shining eyes as if he was a kid in a candy store. This time, Magnus didn’t even bother to hide his laugh. “Maybe one day, sayang. But tonight, we’re only going to sleep.”

“Okaaaay…” Alec disentangled himself from Magnus and stoop up, blinking rapidly as he looked around the loft. “I thought Jace ‘n’ others were here.”

“They were,” Magnus approved. “But they left five minutes ago.

“Oh, okay. Come on, then.” The Shadowhunter grabbed Magnus’ hand and pulled him up from the couch with the strength Magnus have never thought Alec would have, considering his drunken state.

Alec was aware that Magnus had told him that they were not going to do any funny business in the bedroom, but maybe, he could still convince the warlock when they got into the room.

Much to Alec’s disappointment, he started to doze off the second he lay on the bed.

“Alexander, you need to get your clothes off,” said Magnus, tugging Alec’s shoes off.

“Mhmm,” Alec murmured against the soft pillows. “Use your magic, Mags. You always do that.” He turned his head to the side and looked at his boyfriend with half-lidded eyes. “I love it when you take my clothes off with your magic when we’re having sex. It saves us a lot more time to fuck.” He giggled to himself. “But I love your magic the other times, too. It’s beautiful. Like you. And it’s blue! And you always say my eyes are beautiful because they’re blue. But your eyes are even more beautiful!”

Alec faintly heard Magnus laugh and felt him get into the bed, lying right next to him. The warlock snapped his fingers and Alec found himself under the sheets, wearing only his boxers. Both of them were lying on their sides, looking at each other. Alec let out a happy sigh when Magnus rested his hand on his cheek.

“No, darling,” said Magnus, his voice quiet, “your eyes are beautiful because they are _yours_.”

A crooked smile appeared on Alec’s lips. “But your eyes are more beautiful! They are like cat’s. And I love cats! Cats are so cute. And kittens are even more cute.” He lifted his hand and touched under Magnus’ eyes with his fingertips. “Pretty, pretty kitty eyes. They are so pretty.”

The corners of Magnus’ lips lifted. It was a private smile, only reserved for Alec. “I love you, sayang.”

Alec hummed happily. “I love you, too.”

A comfortable silence fell over the room for a few minutes before Alec broke it, his hand resting on Magnus’ naked chest.

“Can we fuck, now?”


End file.
